the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Clone Conspiracy
The Clone Conspiracy is a smaller story arc in the Smartiest Persons Universe. It doesn't contain any of the main characters, but contains smaller side characters, like Dillon Scott. Note: When a new name is in the heading, that's the point of view at the moment Timeline of Events (1) - Takes place right after Civil War (2) - Right after Realm of Monsters (3) - Right before Fall Into Insanity (4) - Right after Dark Galaxy Prelude Dillon Scott (1) The story starts with Dillon Scott. After his great battle with Sensei Smash, Dillon wanted to train a team of soldiers that could take out threats before they appear. To find recruits, he went back to his old computer class that he taught. He recruited Christian Pickett, Chloe Lamb and Ariana Davis. He trained them in all kinds of combat, how to use all types of weaponry, and how to use technology as a weapon (Chloe went on to invent Speed-Boots, which allow wearers to run at 322mph). Before he could train them, he needed to find the funds. He heard of an extremely rich car dealer named John Barr. Dillon threatened to kill him, so John promised to fund Dillon's venture. Dillon now had the funds to form the secret organization, but it needed a name. Because of its origins, he decided to call it the "Computer Class". Sam Kundargi In another part of the galaxy, the bounty hunter Sam Kundargi was hunting. He had been tasked with hunting down Dillon Scott and killing him. He was given this task by John Barr, because John didn't want to continue funding Dillon. He tracked down the planet that Dillon and his team was based on, and landed his ship, The Executor, on it. He thought that he had landed undetected, but he was wrong. Dillon saw him land, and decided that it was time for his student's first mission. The Classmates (Dillon really wasn't very creative in creating his team's name) snuck onto the ship while Sam was looking for the base. They were confused as to where Sam was, until they heard him returning. They hid, and ambushed him. They knocked him out, but while they were calling Dillon to tell him they captured him, Sam escaped. John Barr John knew that he couldn't keep funding Dillon's crusade, so he decided to come up with a plan. He first needed an army in order to fight Dillon and his students. He first needed someone to lead his army (he already had the army, it was just his employees at his car dealership). He needed to find someone who didn't have any rivals, enemies, or friends. He found Otis 6. Otis 6 wasn't the best candidate, (not by any means) but he was the only candidate. He trained the renamed Otis-6 to lead an army. John also decided to resurrect and hire James Lauver to kill Dillon and the Classmates (John really hated that name). Sam Kundargi Sam had lost his reputation for losing to a few students. He needed to regain his reputation by finishing his task, he had to kill Dillon Scott. He wouldn't take as much of a direct approach since that didn't work last time. He instead decided to create soldiers to help him. He found the perfect candidate on earth, Nolan Hairr. He kidnapped Nolan, and replaced him with a clone. He then created 2 more clones to send after Dillon. Then he started creating more and more to build up an army. When he finished, he dumped Nolan in the Pacific Ocean. Nolan Hairr (Takes Places During Previous Section) Nolan was relaxing after dealing with the giant crab, but Sam attacked him. Nolan was a good fighter, but not nearly good enough for Sam. Sam captured Nolan, and created a clone of him! Sam put a clone in Nolan's place while keeping Nolan locked up to create more clones. Sam created an army of Nolan Clones and then dumped Nolan into the Pacific Ocean. When Nolan made his way back to his home, he found out that the first Nolan Clone had replaced him! Hailey told him that she realized quickly that the Nolan Clone wasn't the real Nolan, but didn't know what to do about it. Nolan and Hailey then attacked and captured the Nolan Clone. Hailey Suiter (Also Takes Place During Previous Section) Some time after Nolan asked Hailey Suiter out, Nolan disappeared. Hailey didn't know what happened to him, and she didn't know what to do. The next day, Nolan reappeared, but he seemed... different. She used the investigative skills that Nolan taught her to figure out what was different. It took a while, but soon, on their first case since Nolan's disappearance, she noticed what was different. He was dumb! He had none of his cunning and intelligence! She didn't bring it up to him, but she kept watch to see what else was different! She talked to some of their friends to see if they noticed anything, and they did too! Later, when the fake Nolan was working on a case, another Nolan showed up! This Nolan said that he didn't even remember the events of the past few months that Hailey described. He also said that Sam Kundargi had kidnapped him and made clones of him! Hailey realized that the Nolan she'd known for the past few months wasn't even Nolan! Nolan and Hailey both ambushed the Nolan Clone and captured him. Dillon Scott On their next mission, Dillon decided to let them go by themselves while he watched from afar. They had heard rumor that Nolan Hairr was wreaking havoc at a nearby nuclear power plant. Dillon thought this impossible, since Nolan was a hero! He listened to his pupils using earpieces as they infiltrated the plant. Soon, he heard the sounds of them all being knocked out! Dillon went in to investigate, and found out that Nolan was actually a clone! Dillon used all his skills to take down the Nolan Clone, and then got his students out of there. He wouldn't let them into the field again until they trained more. He trained Chloe, Ariana, and Christian more. They were now able to take down many more foes. They took down Nightmare Clorox, a clone of Clorox Water Raptor Hybrid. They killed Keanu Reeves, because he told Dillon that he hated the name. They killed quite a few of Roodfire's top lieutenants. A more important threat that Dillon's team took down was James. Chloe saw that someone was approaching their base at 321mph, so she warned Ariana and Christian. They took James down using Chloe's Speed-Boots that she invented. James was about to tell them that John hired him, but was killed by an unknown sniper. They took down another Nolan Clone, and by this point they had almost found out who created the clones. Christian Pickett Christian Pickett was going on a mission with his team (he refused to call them "The Classmates" because it was an awful name) on a remote planet. They were specifically going after an evil parasite that could control minds. Christian was infected with the parasite, and was immediately filled with intense hatred for his teamates. He thought that they were holding him back from his true potential, and had to kill them and Dillon. Luckily, Dillon arrived to stop him before he could do anything. He was sent to prison, but escaped on the way. The First Casualty and the First Battle Dillon Scott (2) Dillon thought that he had trained the Computer Class (he loved the name that he picked) to the best of his ability, so he decided to retire. He went to the mountains to snowboard all day long. Little did he know that Christian was hiding there, waiting for him to seek revenge. While Dillon was snowboarding, Christian sniped and killed Dillon. Sam Kundargi (3) By now Sam had amassed enough Nolan Clones (5,000 to be exact) for a small army. As soon as he finished, he learned that Dillon was dead. Annoyed, he didn't know what to do with an army. Little did he know that John Barr was angry that Sam failed twice, and was sending his army to kill Sam. Lucky for Sam, he had an army of Nolan Clones to fight. The Nolan Clones were very good fighters (Not as skilled as Nolan, though) so they could handle John's employees easily. Unfortunately, while the Nolan Clones were good fighters, they were outnumbered. Casualties were on both sides, and soon there weren't many left on either. Otis-6 During the attack on Sam's base, Otis-6 could see even with his limited intelligence that his employees couldn't possibly win, so he took his most trusted advisors and a squad of troops and left. John Barr wasn't happy with this, so he fired Otis-6. Otis-6 went to a bar on a smuggler's planet and stayed there, disappointed that he was worthless again. Sam Kundargi Sam knew that he would win the battle, but he also knew his clones wouldn't survive the battle. He summoned Nolan Clones #2478, #2589, and #934. Sam sent them away to preserve the Nolan Clone race. These Nolan Clones never heard from Sam again. After the battle ended, Chloe and Ariana finally figure out that Sam made the Nolan Clones (not like there was a giant battle or anything) and came after Sam. Sam could've probably won a battle with them both, but after fighting a long battle, he was tired, and so was beaten. He was sent to prison, but escaped on the way, just like Christian. Revenge Crisis Nolan Clones #2478, #2589, and #934 (4) The three Nolan Clones were angry that John Barr killed their entire race, and wanted revenge. But first, they couldn't continue using numbers as names. Using their limited clone intelligence, they came up with the names of Nolan Red, Nolan Blue, and Nolan Yellow. Now it was time for them to get their revenge on John Barr. Unfortunately, due to the Fall Into Insanity, John Barr was nowhere to be found. The 3 Nolan Clones decided to split up and investigate. They didn't have Nolan's keen instincts and investigating skills, so they knew they wouldn't get very far. They needed some way to improve their intelligence. They tracked down a rogue scientist from Kilber Klone Inc. that had survived the company's downfall. They convinced the scientist to help them improve their intelligence. The scientist created an intelligence improver, which used the DNA of Nolan (salvaged from Sam's cloning machine) to improve the clone's intelligence. The Clones, with their newly found intelligence, knew they couldn't let the scientist live to tell anyone what took place, so they killed him. Now that the Clones had the skills needed, they split up to find John Barr. Nolan Yellow thought that since they had creativity now, they could come up with better names for themselves, but the others disagreed. Nolan Yellow decided to track down one of John Barr's lieutenants, Otis-6. Nolan Yellow Nolan Yellow tracked down Otis-6 pretty easily. He was hiding out on a remote smuggler planet in a bar. Nolan Yello cleared out the bar easily just by telling the visitors that he was Nolan Hairr, the detective. Everyone left, and Otis-6 tried to leave, but Nolan Yellow stopped him in his tracks. Otis-6 sighed and sat down. Nolan Yellow was about to interrogate him, but Otis-6 gave him John Barr's location first. Nolan Yellow was a bit confused, but accepted the location and left. Nolan Red (Takes Place During Previous Section) Nolan Red decided to search Earth for John since it was the last place he would be since John betrayed all the people he was funding. Nolan Red searched the entire Eastern Seaboard of the US. before giving up, because he couldn't search everywhere, and he couldn't ask anyone except the other Nolan Clones for help. He was then contacted by Nolan Yellow, who said that he had found John Barr's location. Nolan Blue (Also Takes Place During Previous Section) Nolan Blue decided to track down Shrek. It took him a while, but he finally found Shrek's swamp. Nolan Blue asked Shrek if he would help find John Barr, but Shrek said no. Nolan Blue was really annoyed since Nolan Red and Yellow actually achieved something, but he couldn't do anything about it. Nolan Blue was then contacted by Nolan Yellow, saying that he found John Barr. The 3 Nolan Clones The three Nolan Clones converged on the planet that John Barr was hiding out on. They decided on a stealth approach since three soldiers could only do so much against an army. They infiltrated John Barr's base with ease, but they weren't quite sure why. Nolan Red used infrared goggles to look around and realized why they'd infiltrated so easily. None of Barr's employees were even near them! They were all in a room farther into the base. The Nolan Clones agreed that John Barr must be in that room. They entered the room and took out all of John Barr's employee soldiers. John Barr John Barr found out that earlier, when his employees killed the Nolan Clones, that three of them had survived, and were coming after him for revenge. He decided to prepare for this by creating a clone of himself to throw the Clones off. He watched the Clone's vitals, and when they spiked, realized that the Nolan Clones had found it. He turned on the screen to see three Nolan Clones, all dressed in different colors, staring at him. He told them that they'd fallen for his trap, and that the John Barr sitting in front of them was a clone. He was about to turn off the camera, but the Nolan Clone dressed in yellow shot his clone. He was angry, and vowed to kill that Yellow Nolan Clone. Nolan Hairr Much later after being dumped in the ocean by Sam, Nolan was approached by three Nolan Clones named Nolan Yellow, Blue, and Red. They told Nolan that they tried to kill John Barr, but had failed because he had made clones of himself. Nolan wasn't going to help them at first, but Hailey thought that he should, so he agreed to help. The Clones took him to the base where they found the John Barr clone, and Nolan began investigating. He immediately noticed footprints on the floor that led him to a secret room farther away from the room where the Clones had first met the Clone. The secret room had a transmitter that Nolan tracked to Los Angeles, California. Nolan Red seemed annoyed by this fact, but Nolan didn't know why. He and the Clones decided to travel to Los Angeles. Dillon Clone Dillon woke up suddenly, not knowing where he was. He knew that he had died, but now he was alive, and he felt... different. He no longer was proud of his students, and for some reason felt an intense hatred of Nolan. Then he saw someone. It was John Barr, his funder! John said that Dillon wasn't actually Dillon, but was a clone! Dillon didn't feel much like a clone, but accepted the explanation. John told him that he created the Dillon Clone for the sole purpose of killing the Nolan Clones. Dillon wondered if John made the Nolan Clones too, but kept it to himself. Dillon knew that he had to kill the Nolan Clones, but didn't know why. John told him that he had to pretend to be the real Dillon, to gain the Nolan Clones's trust. The 3 Nolan Clones When they reached Los Angeles, Nolan tracked John Barr to the Air and Space Museum there. When they reached the museum, they found Dillon Scott, who was also tracking John. Nolan was confused, since he knew that Dillon was shot by Christian Pickett. Dillon said that Christian missed, even though a bystander had filmed the whole thing. Nolan was suspicious, but the Clones accepted the explanation easily. The group decided to split up to find where John's hideout was. Dillon and Nolan Yellow were one group, and Nolan and Nolan Blue/Yellow were another. They both found separate secret entrances, and entered them. While walking down the stairs, the stairs slid back to become slides, and both groups slid down their slides into cages. Nolan Yellow and Dillon were in one cage, and the others were in the other cage. John Barr was sitting outside the cages, watching them. Instead of having a classic villain monologue, he got right down to business. He told reminded them that he promised Nolan Yellow would die, and that he would follow through on that promise. Dillon suddenly killed Nolan Yellow, and that was that. The others yelled, but couldn't do anything. John Barr told them that he had cloned Dillon Scott to perfection, and more. The Dillon Scott Clone was a better fighter than the original ever was, and John was so confident in the Dillon Clone's abilities, he opened both cages for an epic brawl to the death. What John Barr hadn't predicted was Nolan Hairr being there, though, and with the help of Nolan Blue and Red, the Dillon Clone was taken down. John Barr begged to live, but Nolan Red and Blue wouldn't have it. Nolan was willing to send him to prison, but his clones needed revenge. John Barr was ended, and that was the end of the Clone Conspiracy. Aftermath: The Bounty Hunter's Guild Chloe Lamb Chloe hated the name: The Computer Class. It was just a bad name. She had no idea why Dillon chose it, and neither did Ariana. They decided to change it. They weren't quite sure what to change it to, but then they came up with an idea. They weren't really heroes or villains, they were more like selective bounty hunters. Chloe came up with the name: The Bounty Hunter's Guild. She read it in some comic book somewhere, but it was too good of a name not to use. Thus, The Computer Class was changed to the Bounty Hunter's Guild. Chloe was the leader, and thus she was in charge of recruiting new members. Sam Kundargi During the aftermath of the Clone Conspiracy, Chloe Lamb approached Sam and told him that they were changing the name of the Computer Class (Sam hated that name) to the Bounty Hunter's Guild, and that they were adding new members. Sam was hesitant, but ended up joining. Nolan Red and Nolan Blue The remaining Nolan Blue and Nolan Red didn't know what to do. Nolan Yellow was dead, so what could they do? They decided to go wandering in search of a new purpose. Nolan told them to stay away from him, so they left Earth. They would find some greater purpose in life, other than just being clones of Nolan. Continued in The Gavinite Genocide. Category:Story Arcs